This invention relates generally to the field of machines and more specifically to a device for countering heat seeking missiles aimed at military vehicles. Military vehicles are vulnerable to heat seeking missiles that utilize infrared radiation from the targeted vehicle as a means of guidance. The infrared (IR) characteristic or signature of a military vehicle is recognized by the infrared detection apparatus on a heat seeking missile and is transmitted to the aerodynamic surfaces that adjust trajectory on the way to the target. The device for protecting military vehicles from heat seeking missiles utilizes a decoy strategy by illuminating a less vulnerable part of the military vehicle in the infrared spectrum. The infrared decoy device is an apparatus that changes the infrared signature of the military vehicle once a heat seeking missile has been fired. It changes the temperature distribution on the military vehicle in a manner that lures the heat seeking missile away from vulnerable parts of the vehicle such that the heat seeking missile terminates harmlessly at the end of the decoy device. The infrared decoy device is at an ambient temperature prior to deployment. When deployed, the infrared decoy device rapidly increases in temperature and moves to a location away from the targeted military vehicle. The increase in temperature changes the thermal signature of the targeted military vehicle, luring the heat seeking missile away from vulnerable components.